1. Field
The following description relates to a method of determining an operation mode of a hearing device and the hearing device, and more particularly, to a method of determining an operation mode of a hearing device by identifying an input signal being detected and the hearing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hearing device helps a user wearing the hearing device hear an ambient sound of the user clearly. To transmit the ambient sound correctly to the user, the hearing device should set a program to an optimal state for the user.
In general, a parameter, a volume, a gain per frequency, and the like of the hearing device are set using a digital signal processor (DSP) provided in the hearing device or a dedicated device for setting the hearing device. Here, according to the method using the dedicated device, the dedicated device is used in addition to the hearing device. Therefore, additional cost is incurred to connect the dedicated device with the hearing device. Thus, it may be cumbersome for the user to use the hearing device because additional time and cost are required for setting up the hearing device.
In addition, the dedicated device may be complicated or difficult for the user to handle. Therefore, a skilled engineer may be necessary for setting of the hearing device.